


Hold me close

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [17]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are siblings who fuckakaShizaya porn
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Hold me close

Shizuo was lying in bed wide awake, his brother, Izaya, was on his side next to him with his back turned to him sleeping soundly. 

Shizuo placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Izaya are you awake?" He asked but got no reply.

He turned Izaya so he was laying on his back, his head rolled to face Shizuo as he did so making Shizuo pause in case he did wake up this time but thankfully he didn't. 

Shizuo gulped before leaning down to press his lips against Izaya's, running his tongue against the closed mouth before quickly pulling away in shock of his own actions. 

He moved away from the man in shame although his cock was throbbing after kissing his dear brother.

"T-This is so wrong..." He whispered softly before biting his lip.

He laid down on his side and cupped Izaya's cheek before pulling him into another kiss, this time he pressed his tongue inside the slightly parted mouth as his other hand slid into his pants and began to pump his own cock slowly as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the kiss even if this was wrong on so many levels. 

I mean what kind of sicko would kiss his own brother while masturbating to the thought of him doing all kinds of dirty things like sucking him off or even taking his cock up his ass? 

Shizuo couldn't help but groan at the thought while pulling Izaya closer. He was just glad their parents were away because then he'd definitely be screwed if they caught him doing this. They'd probably be disgusted but Shizuo really doesn't care what they would think as long as he has Izaya. 

He deepened the kiss. 

He was really getting into it as his imagination ran wild like it normally does when he's thinking of Izaya. So that's why he didn't notice the odd shift nor the hitch of breath before Izaya's eyes slowly opened to face his brother as he felt his lips being assaulted by the taller man. 

To say Izaya was shocked would be an understatement, to say the least. 

He quickly pulled away before gasping out "N-Nii-chan?" 

Shizuo's eyes snapped open at the voice and he came into his pants just at hearing Izaya call out for him and he stared at his brother in shock. 

"Izaya..." He said the other's name, not really knowing what else to say

"What were you...What are you doing?" He asked as his eyes trailed down to see Shizuo's hand in his pants.

Shizuo blushed furiously and pulled his hand out before sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. Izaya sat up as well and waited for an explanation as he was still in shock at being woken up to his brother making out with him while furiously masturbating basically right next to him. 

Shizuo lowered his head in shame before swallowing thickly. He didn't know how to answer his brother without sounding like a massive pervert. Although, he guessed he was since he did make out with his sleeping brother and...he really didn't want to think about it.

"I was...I wanted to kiss you so I did..."He said finally.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Izaya slowly asked, his mind processing the words Shizuo just said to him.

"Yes, I've wanted to for a long time and I'm...I'm so sorry I should have never done that to you. I know you hate me now and are probably terrified that I basically molested you in your sleep." he said ashamed of himself.

"W-what else did you want to do to me?" Izaya asked his brother suddenly who's head quickly turned to him.

"W-What?" he spluttered out.

"You were jacking off, so you must have been thinking of doing something besides kissing me right?" Izaya said while crawling over to the fake blond and draping his arms over his shoulder. 

"So tell me and maybe I'll let you do it"

Shizuo looked at him in shock, this couldn't be real. Izaya must have knocked him out and this was all just a dream. He even pinched himself to check and when he realized that yes, his brother just offered to do whatever Shizuo wanted he couldn't help his cock from twitching slightly.

"You really mean it?" 

Izaya nodded. 

"Well I-I wanted to plow your ass," he said with a blush. 

Izaya smiled and laid back down on his back before pulling off his pants and spreading his legs, "Than fuck me Nii-san."

Shizuo watched him and really didn't need to be told twice as he practically pounced on his brother and slowly pushed his dick inside Izaya's tight walls. He fucked him relentlessly as if he'd never get to see or fuck his brother again. 

He just pounded into him until Izaya screamed in pleasure before cumming, Shizuo was not far behind as he coated his brother's insides with his sticky seed. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo and pulled him down into a tight hug mumbling something about them staying like this for a while since he was comfortable. 

Shizuo smiled softly and held his brother close into his arms as Izaya kissed his cheek softly. 

Perhaps they found love in one another or perhaps it was just lust. 

Only they really know what they just experienced.


End file.
